Sancti Tigris
| introduced = Update 17.3 | notes = }} The Sancti Tigris is a Tigris variant available only from New Loka. Featuring increased damage, reload speed, and critical chance, the Sancti Tigris also comes with an innate Purity effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all weapons. *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh . Despite having lower puncture and impact damage scores, these damage types remain larger damage figures than some other primary weapon's primary damage types. *High accuracy/low spread. *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Good status chance. *Comes with , , and polarities. *Has an innate Purity effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shielded and armored enemies. *Low pellet count. *Inefficient against groups, unless using Punch Through mods. *Damage falloff over a distance. *Low magazine size, requires frequent reloading. Comparisons: *'Sancti Tigris', compared to the Tigris: **Higher base damage (1260.0 vs.1050.0). ***Higher damage (126.0 vs. 105.0). ***Higher damage (126.0 vs. 105.0). ***Higher damage (1008.0 vs. 840.0). **Faster reload time (1.5 vs. 1.8). **Higher pellet count (6 vs. 4). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Lower critical damage (1.5 vs. 2.0). **Lower accuracy (6.5 vs. 9.1). **Additional , , and polarities. **Innate Purity effect. Acquisition *The Sancti Tigris can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Tigris cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Sancti Tigris has an innate Purity effect identical to that found in New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Tigris will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and staggers enemies for Finisher attacks, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% of base Health for 30 seconds. Tips *The has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). Trivia *The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Media Syndicateweapons5801.jpg|The Sancti Tigris as seen on Devstream 58. tigris.jpg|Sancti Tigris in Codex Warframe Syndicates Sancti Tigris, The Compensator - 4 Forma thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) 90 - Sancti Tigris SANCTI TIGRIS BUILD - One-hit Killer 1 forma - Update 17.8 Warframe Warframe Sancti Tigris New Loka Syndicate Shotgun See Also *Tigris, the original version. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. * Syndicate Weapons. Category:Tenno Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings